The Maximum Vacation
by Half-BloodedAvianVictor
Summary: Maximum goes on a vacation with her family but what happens when she meets this boy? Will they become best friends or hate each other? *No Wings* Rated T because I'm paranoid and for future things in this story. Bad at summaries but the story is better. FAX!
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride!**

* * *

******Chapter 1:**

"Let's go!" I heard my mom yell.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

"Just a second!" Ella, my sister, said.

We were going on this fancy cruise ship for summer vacation. We were going to be there two weeks. I think? Not sure.

"Maximum! We are waiting on you. Ella is already done." Mom said.

"Almost done!" I answered while stuffing the rest of my clothes in my suit case.

I ran down the stairs, taking the steps three at a time. My mom was already waiting in the car. I ran through the front door and locked it on the way out. I put the suit case in the trunk and jumped in the car. It was a two and half hour drive which gave me time to think.

By the way, my name is Maximum Ride. I'm an average sixteen year old girl with average golden brown hair. The only thing perfect in my life was my family, my mom and Ella.

******- BOB THE MYSTICAL RAINBOW UNICORN DECLARES THERE BE A TIME SKIP!-**

I step on the cruise ship to smell a wonderful ocean breeze. Ella grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me to the elevators. Just before the doors closed my mom quickly ran in the elevator with our luggage. Ella excitedly pressed the number nine for our floor. I watched the numbers go by 2... 3... 6... 7.. all the way till 9. Ella was jumping with excitement the whole way up till mom told her to stop.

"What number room are we?" Ella asked.

"928." Mom answered.

Ella stepped out of the elevator and looked down both hallways, then ran down the right hallway. I ran after her. I have to admit she was pretty fast but I was faster. As we were running, I bumped into a boy as he was walking out his room.

"Sorry!" I yelled and continued down the hallway.

Ella finally stopped at a door that had the number 928 on it. I pulled out a card and unlocked the door. Ella ran in and squealed. The room had two queen sized beds, a 42" flat screen, an epic balcony, a small coffee table, and a big closet. There was more, way more but it will take too long to describe. The walls were painted light blue and there were little waves at the bottom that were painted dark blue. Mom walked in and dropped all the luggage in the room.

"Thanks for the help." she muttered as she handed Ella a card to the room. "You guys can go have but be back here by 6."

We both nodded and walked out the door. Ella and I going our separate ways. As I was walking I didn't know what to do. There were too many things to do. I decided to go to the lobby to see what the activities board said. Laser tag on floor 12. Yes! I am so going to dominate. I ran up the stairs, too happy to wait for the elevator.

When I got to the room, there weren't that many people. Then I saw him, It was the boy I ran into earlier. He was tall and had tan skin, jet black hair and dark, mysterious eyes. I went up to him to apologize to him. When he saw me, his eyes showed a slight look of recognition.

"Hey, I wanted to say sorry to you for bumping into you earlier." I said.

"S'okay."

"I'm Max."

"Fang."

Wow. This guy doesn't talk much. He wasn't even saying complete sentences. A girl came up to Fang and said," Fang you're gonna be on my team. I want..."

She cut herself off when she saw me.

"ZOMG Fang! Who is this? I'm Nudge. Well my real name is Monique but everyone calls me Nudge because they have to nudge me to be quiet. They say I talk too much but I really, really try not to talk too much. Now enough about me. What's your name?" she said.

I can't believe she said that all in one breathe. I must of had an astonished look on my face and blinked it away.

"Max."

"Is that short for something? Like Maxine. Maxine is a pretty name I ... mmpghmgphemhpgh" she said but was cut off by Fang putting his hand over her mouth.

"It's short for Maximum." I answered.

She nodded and Fang took his off of her mouth. Before we could say anything, she grabbed mine and Fang's arm and dragged us off to a corner in the room.

"I want to introduce you to The Flock. That is the name of our group." Nudge said.

"This is Gazzy." She pointed to a boy with bleach blonde hair and the lightest blue eyes I have ever seen.

"Angel. Gazzy's twin." She pointed to a girl with curly blonde that hugged her face and the most beautiful blue/green eyes. She smiled at me.

"And Iggy." She pointed to a boy with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. He also was slightly paler then the rest. He got up, grabbed my hand, and kissed it.

"Nice to meet you milady." he said. I cracked a smile. I decided that I liked this guy.

"Enough Iggy." Angel said.

He whimpered and sat down. Angel rolled her eyes at him.

"Want to be on our team?" Gazzy asked.

"Sure." I answered.

The instructor came in and gave everyone a vest and gun. He lead us into a dark room.

"The game will begin in thirty seconds. Be prepared." he said.

___This should be interesting,_ I thought.

* * *

**Alright, well that was the BRAND NEW first chapter! Woooooh! I edited and fixed it up a bit. There were many mistakes that I found. Well, I hope you guys liked it. I'm working on the second chapter. It should be up later today. Adios amigos!  
-Half-BloodedAvainVictor**


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride!**

* * *

******Chapter 2:**

Laser tag was going smoothly, if I do say so myself. Until this random idiot came up to me.

"BAM! In ___yo _face!" I said as I shot at this kid. I was just that good.

" Oh yeah! High five!" I whisper yelled at Nudge. We jumped dramatically to high five but alas, we missed. ___What a fail whale!_

"Failure." Iggy said.

"Shut up." I said.

I ran using my ninja skills and hid behind a barrier. I saw my next victim. He was wearing a white shirt and you could see it glowing. ___Doesn't this guy know not to wear white will playing laser tag?_ Before I was about to shoot, my vest lit up. I looked up to see him smirking. He was a pretty decent looking guy but honestly wasn't my type. He had brown shaggy hair that girls would say fell 'perfectly' and gray eyes. He was pretty tall but not as tall as Fang. While distracted in thought I didn't realize a tap on my shoulder. It was ___that _guy.

"Hey cupcake, I'm Ryan. Let's say we ditch this game and head to my room?"

"Uh... let me think about it. How about no." I replied.

"Aww come on. Have some fun. I mean the fun has just arrived- he points at himself-." he says in his seductive voice. Which by the way, wasn't very seductive at all.

"Like I said earlier the answer is no."

I didn't have time to react when he grabbed me by the wrist, picked me up, and carried me away. By the time I started to punch him in the back we were already out of hearing range

"Let me go!" I yelled at him

"No can do sweetheart." ___Who does this guy think he is?_

"Urg!" I groaned as I kept punching his back.

What felt like seconds, were minutes, we were in his room. He threw me on the bed and got on top of me and started to kiss me roughly. ___Crap._

******Third** ******POV**

The game was going well until Nudge noticed that Max wasn't anywhere near by. She looked behind all the barriers and the hiding spots. When she couldn't find her, she decided to tell The Flock. Everyone started to search for her. They all heard the bell indicating that the game was over but continued too search for her. After what seemed forever, they were taken out by security.

___**~5 Minutes Later~**_

Ella was walking down a hall when she heard someone mumble about Max missing. She went up to them and asked," Are you talking about Maximum?"

"Yes, why do you know her?" Gazzy asked.

"Yes she is my sister. What happened?" Ella replied.

"We can't seem to find her." Nudge said.

"Let me call her." Ella said.

******Max's POV**

I have been trying to get this creep off me for the past 5 minutes and nothing was working. Then thank god I heard my ringtone go off.

___What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

Ryan stopped for a minute out of confusion and I took my chance. I kneed him right where the sun don't shine. He fell backwards on the floor. I grabbed my stuff and quickly ran out the door.

"Idiot!" I yelled and flipped him off before running out the door.

I answer the call. "Hello?"

"Max?"

"Yes Ella?"

"Your friends have been worried about you and have been wondering where you were."

"Shit," I mutter. " Tell them I ran into a problem and to meet me at our room."

"Okay. Wait Nudge wants to know if you're okay"

"Tell her I'm fine and I'll see her soon."

" 'Kay. Bye Sis."

"Bye Ella."

******-BOB IS BACK! HE DECLARES ANOTHER TIME SKIP!-**

When we were all in my room. I was pestered with questions.

"One at a time! Nudge you first." I yelled.

"Okay, what exactly happened?" Nudge asked.

"Well this idiot named Ryan came up to me and wanted me to go to his room with him but I refused. He dragged me into his room but wouldn't let me go. So what after seemed forever I got a call from Ella and from that moment I kneed him where the sun don't shine and got out of there."

"Wow that is horrible." I heard Angel mumble.

"Yup." I said, popping the p.

"Are you sure your okay?" Gazzy asked.

"Yes, now can we please forget this ever happened and go get ice cream?" I said and if on cue my stomach growled. Everyone started cracking up.

"Hahaha very funny now lets got please." I whined.

"Sure but one last thing." Iggy said but paused.

"And?" Fang said.

"Plan revenge!" Iggy said and started to smile mischievously.

"All right! Finally Iggy says something intelligent." I saw sarcastically and Iggy shoves me playfully.

"Oh and did I mention that Iggy and I love to make bombs?" Gazzy said.

"So, you guys are pyros, eh? Well, I'll be. Let's plan some darn gone revenge then." I said in a weird southern accent. Everyone burst out laughing and I slightly smiled to myself.

After a while of all their laughter, I am just that hilarious, Nudge jumped up on to her feet and exclaimed, " We all know how funny Max is now let's go fill our tummies with ice cream and plan revenge!"

With that we all got up and headed out the door, towards our delicious, yummy ice creams. Hey, don't judge! Ice cream is just so amazing. The creamy goodness, but it's not as good as chocolate chip cookies that's for sure!

* * *

**Well, there is Chapter 2. Hope you love it. I fixed it up and changed it a bit. Review.**

**QOTC: What do you think they are going to do for revenge?**

**Yours truly,  
Half-BloodedAvainVictor**


End file.
